


The Drive

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Adam and Christina continue their discussion (sort of) ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Christina's point of view.
> 
> Thanks to lokixadamxaddict for her suggestion!
> 
> And special thanks to starrynight35 & prplprincez for their continued support :)

As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed how dark it was. I was confused, because surely it was morning.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms holding me tightly.

 _Adam_.

I sighed, recalling the events of last night. What had started out so amazingly had turned into something that I could never have imagined.

Part of me, the larger part of me, really wanted to stay in bed with Adam all day. But I knew that I couldn’t.

Thankfully, we never had rehearsal the day after the opening performance. But I was getting hungry, and I needed to shower and get ready for tonight.

After laying there for a while longer, I reluctantly pried myself loose from Adam’s strong embrace, and made my way into the living room.

Retrieving my bag, I sat down on the couch and took out my phone.

_Wow! I slept until noon! But I do feel better … sort of …_

I may physically feel better, but emotionally ... Adam’s shocking revelation and our subsequent conversation had left me shaken. And honestly, I had no idea what to think now.

I was still sitting there when my stomach grumbled again. I really did need to eat something.

Standing up, I began searching the room for something on which to write Adam a note. I couldn’t just leave; I needed him to know why I left and what I was thinking.

There were so many books, but no actual paper. Rummaging through my bag, I found my small notebook that I used to write down choreography ideas. Taking out a pen, I thought for a few moments before writing …

_Adam,_

_I’m sorry but I had to leave around 1230pm. Even though I didn’t have rehearsal, I needed to eat, shower and get ready for tonight’s performance._

_We have to continue our discussion from last night, so if it’s all right with you, I’ll come back after tonight’s show. You have my cell phone number,               so if that’s a problem, just let me know. Thank you for being honest with me. I don’t think that was very fun for you either._

_Yours, Christina_

Quietly returning to his bedroom, I put the note on the pillow beside him.

Adam looked so peaceful sleeping. I really did wish I could get back into bed with him.

Sighing, I gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and made my way downstairs.

Once I was outside, I called for a cab. As I sat on the crumbling old steps to wait, I thought more about what he had told me. Specifically, I considered my options.

And just like last night, none of them were even remotely appealing. But as I told Adam, not seeing him again was simply not a choice.

I continued to digest the facts and mull over my options on the ride back to my apartment.

As much as I hated to admit it, all of his points were thoroughly valid. Plus, the only thing I knew with absolute certainty was that I couldn’t let him go …

Once I arrived home, I took a long hot shower and tried to relax. Sadly, although not surprisingly, it didn’t help.

But eating sure did! I was ravenous, and ate more than I normally would on a performance night. Part of it was the stress from last night; part was that I hadn’t eaten since before yesterday’s performance.

Adam’s words replayed in my mind as I ate. Even though I have to be very careful with my diet as I am a dancer, I don’t know if I could give up food entirely. Drinking blood also didn’t sound particularly appetizing either. I suppose though that you acquire a taste for it … eventually.

Another part of our discussion repeated itself as I was getting ready to go to the theatre …

_“We stay together as long as you want. However, you will not be able to have children. I simply cannot do that for you. And you will age while I                 remain just as I am at this moment. Plus, our … relationship … would have to remain a secret …”_

This seemed like the only viable solution. But Adam had mentioned something that I have never considered – children.

Given that I’ve only had one true relationship, and that was a few years back, children hadn’t been an issue. I was younger, and I don’t think I was actually in love with the guy. So this never came up.

But now … Adam was right in mentioning it. Usually dancers, if they are so inclined, have children after they’re done performing. Granted, I still several years left to dance on stage (I hope!), but it is something very important to consider.

However, now was not the time in which to do so. I had to prepare for tonight’s performance.

So I went through my usual routine and headed off to the theatre. Carmen stopped me as I was going downstairs to the dressing rooms.

“Christina!” she shouted, getting my attention.

“Hi Carmen. Is everything all right?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Do better in the standards, though. And repeat your solo from last night. Then it will be spectacular!” she directed.

“I’ll do my best,” I replied.

“Excellent. I’ll see you on stage for the warm up,” she said as she left.

Sighing, I went to my dressing room and finished my preparations. Despite my best efforts, I kept thinking about Adam.

_I’ll just have to do what I did last night and imagine that he’s watching me …_

And that’s precisely what I did. My standard dances were better, and I nailed my solo. Again tonight I was rewarded with a standing ovation. Honestly, that didn’t matter too much. I just wanted to finish so I could return to Adam.

After the obligatory congratulations and well wishes, I slowly made my way back to my dressing room. When I was nearly finished, my phone beeped – a text message.

I gasped when I read it …

_I am exceedingly proud of you. I know that performing this evening could not have been easy. You were exquisite. I will be waiting out front for you, as I was last night._

Adam was here! He came again! I was as perplexed as I was ecstatic. Hurrying, I quickly put my things in my bag and ran upstairs.

As promised, his old white jaguar was there, and he was patiently awaiting me. I sprinted to the car and got in.

“You came!” I cried as I tried to hug him.

The faintest of smiles formed on his lips.

“Yes. Buckle up. We’re going for a drive,” he said quietly.

“A drive?” I asked.

Adam merely nodded and pulled out into the traffic.

“Where are we going?”

He glanced over at me and replied, “Somewhere quiet where we can continue our discussion.”

During the drive, we talked about a variety of subjects. I asked him a few more questions about Eve, which he gladly answered. Adam even divulged a little about his past, much to my surprise. I was fascinated by the tales he told me!

Despite my best efforts to steer the conversation towards more important matters, he would not be swayed.

We also talked about my performance, and Adam continued to praise me.

“Your performance really was breathtaking, Christina,” he said almost reverently.

Those were the last words spoken until we reached our destination. Adam had driven to a small, little used park about an hour from the city. I had only been there once, but I suspected that he frequented this particular spot.

We sat in the car for a few minutes, and despite all the questions that I had, and the somewhat oppressive nature of the silence, I said nothing.

Adam then sighed, and exited the car. I followed, and we began walking slowly into the park.

He still wasn’t speaking, so I decided that I would.

“Please don’t think me ungrateful, but why did you come tonight?”

“I wanted to make sure that you were all right. I figured that you would leave when you awoke. Your note was a pleasant surprise,” he responded.

“Well, I didn’t want you to think that I had just run off. Besides, I really do want to continue our conversation.”

He stopped and turned to face me. He looked ethereal in the moonlight.

“I also came because I longed to watch you dance again. You perform with such passion, and depth of emotion. That’s a rare quality, Christina,” he said softly.

Nodding, I looked away quickly. I didn’t want him to see the tears in my eyes. We continued walking in silence, so again, I spoke.

“When I went home, I thought a lot about what you said. And as much as I don’t want to say this, you are right. If we were to be together, it would be very hard.”

Adam said nothing, but took my hand gently in his. I continued.

“You also brought up some things which I had never considered. And I have been pondering them as well.”

Again, silence. This time, however, he gently squeezed my hand.

“There is only one thing that I know with absolutely certainty, and that’s the fact that I will not stop seeing you,” I said.

Adam remained silent as we continued our stroll through the park. As much as I wanted him to say something … anything … I knew that I couldn’t force him to speak.

He finally stopped on a small hillside, and we sat down. Looking up at the stars, he spoke.

“They’re so beautiful, aren’t they? So few people appreciate them now. But I knew that you would,” he said quietly.

I looked at him and sighed. _How could I possibly give this man up??_

He turned quickly and caught me staring at him. I blushed and turned away. He gently brought my face back to his with those cool fingertips.

“My beautiful dancer … I so wish I could make this easier for you,” he whispered.

I leaned into his touch, and contentedly sighed as he brought his lips to mine.

I knew in that moment what I was going to do …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
